1. Field
A liquid crystal display is provided.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices that are widely being used includes two panels where a pair of field generating electrodes is formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrode, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display includes a switching element connected to a pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for applying the voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which a long axis of the liquid crystal molecules is aligned to be perpendicular to the panel while the electric field is not applied, has a high contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle.